disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dory/Relationships
The relationships of Dory. Marlin Aside from her parents, Dory has the closest emotional bond with Marlin. After crashing into the orange fish and agreeing to help find his son, Dory did all she could to be helpful, even if she couldn't remember much at all. After slowly developing a friendship with Marlin, she began to remember better, starting with her ability to remember the address on the scuba mask. One of the closest moments for the two is in the whale, where Dory comforts Marlin and teaches him that not letting anything happen to Nemo is not what's best for him, and when Dory convinced Marlin to jump into the whale throat, letting them get shot into Sydney. But one of the biggest moments is after they are put back in the ocean and Marlin believes Nemo is dead. He tries to leave, but Dory begs him not to, as she remembers things with him and doesn't want to forget everything, to which Marlin replies he does want to and leaves her. When Dory is caught in the net, Marlin shows a huge amount of concern, and even more when Nemo joins her to try and get her out. But after they are both free they seem to have maintained a good relationship, living on the reef. In Finding Dory, they continue to be close, and Dory helps Marlin raise Nemo in a small way. When Dory remembers her family she begs Marlin to come with her. He refuses at first until she asks him if he's ever missed anyone badly to which he replies yes, as he was once separated from his son. They travel to California together and Marlin expresses his concern of her causing trouble, and after she nearly gets Nemo eaten by a giant squid, he lashes out at her, telling her to go and forget since it's what she does best. She is deeply hurt by this, and tries to make it better by looking for help. When she is kidnapped, Marlin shows incredible distress, even eventually saying her kidnapping was his fault and lamenting about it. When Marlin is reunited with Dory in the pipes, he is extremely happy to see her, and is willing to help look for her parents, but is also saddened when he realizes he'll have to say goodbye to her. But when she gets the news her parents are most likely dead, she doesn't even hear Marlin's gentle attempts to calm her, too distraught, and when he finds her missing his face drops, (possibly thinking she is dead from being dropped on the floor) Dory shows incredible concern for Marlin and his son after she reunites with her parents and suddenly remembers he's still in the truck. When she comes back to rescue them, he smiles as she comes back and tells him and his son that they are family, and when Dory tells him she missed them he replies he missed her too. When Becky rescued Marlin and his son but not Dory, he instantly tried to send Becky back. And then cries out for her as the truck drives away with her inside. He is happy when she escapes once again. In the end of Finding Dory he playfully joins in a game of hide and seek with her. But after the game is over and Dory announces she's going to the drop off, he can't control his anxiety and worry for her and follows her, relaxing as she is only looking at the view, and he enjoys it too, by her side. Nemo Dory has motherly relationship with Nemo. When the two met, she was relieved to find someone with kindness, and offered to help him look for his father, although she didn't remember she was looking for him too. When she recovered her memories of the journey, she hugged Nemo tight and instantly tried to get him to his father. He risks his life to save her from the net. After he is reunited with Marlin and the two are free from the net, she is shown to have a good relationship with him, saying goodbye to him as he leaves for school. In Finding Dory, their bond is much closer. Dory has a deep caring relationship, almost like a mother. When they are on the field trip and she continuously forgets, she gains help from him, and when she is sucked into the undertow of the stingrays, he cries out her name in worry and is the first fish to be close to her as she regains consciousness. When she remembers her family, he wants to help in any way he can, and encourages her to be herself. She shows great concern after the giant squid attack, ready to get help at a moment's notice. When she is taken, she calls out both to Marlin and Nemo, while they both watch in horror. Nemo also defends her forgetfulness to his own father, expressing his disappointment and disgust at Marlin's harsh words to her before she got taken. When she meets with them in the pipes, she expresses joy at finding them both, and while Dory is singing softly to herself and swimming, Nemo laments that he has to say goodbye to Dory, possibly because Dory is the closest thing he's gotten to a mother figure. When she learns her parents are most likely dead, he, along with his father, attempt to calm her, to no avail. She shows concern as she suddenly remembers he and his father are still in the truck, and cries out for her after Hank says that he lost her (possibly thinking she was dropped on the ground and suffocated) When they reunite in the truck, Nemo hugs Dory, and she hugs him back, saying how she would never be able to forget him, as he is part of her family, to which he reacts joyfully to. At the end, Nemo and Dory play hide and seek with her parents, his father, and his schoolmates. Jenny Jenny is Dory's mother. As a baby, they are shown to have a very close bond, as Dory was always comforted and praised by her mother, and Dory loved to collect shells for her parents. Jenny was a very patient and loving mother, holding Dory in her fins, cupping her face, and playing games with her. When her mother was upset, Dory wanted to make it better and spotted a purple shell, her mother's favorite kind, and went to get it, forgetting about the undertow and got swept away from her family. When reunited, Dory cries to her mother and father, apologizing for forgetting things and getting lost, to which her mother comforts her and tells her that she found them and everything was okay now. When her mother begged her not to go before she was flipped in the air, Dory comforted her mother by telling her that she knows how to find them, and she'll do it again. In the end, she is shown happily with her mother on the reef, playing hide and seek. Charlie Charlie is Dory's father and she has a close bond with him as well as her mother. She would love the adorable nicknames he gave her, laugh at his jokes, be held in his fins, and play games with him. He was a patient and comedic father, protecting her with everything he had, along with praises and comforts along the way. He was very distraught when Dory was sucked away by the undertow current. When reunited, Dory cried to him, apologizing, but he wouldn't have it, and told her the story of how badly they wanted to find her, hugging her and calling her yet another cute nickname. When she was about to get flipped onto the street, Charlie expressed his fear of losing his daughter again, to which Dory calmed him by assuring she will find him again. As she is thrown back into the ocean by the truck, he outstretches his fins and shouts, "Come to Papa!" In the end, Dory is shown happily playing hide and seek with her father and friends on the reef. Destiny Destiny is Dory's childhood friend. The two are shown speaking to each other through tiny pipes as children. When Dory meets Destiny again, Destiny is overjoyed to finally meet her "pipe pal". The two maintain a good friendship, as Dory compliments her swimming. When Destiny thought Dory had been eaten in the pipes, she cried, along with Bailey, before rejoicing at hearing her friend alive. Destiny jumps over the wall to help Dory with her mission. She is seen with Dory and her friends on the reef, playing hide and seek. Bailey They seem to maintain a good friendship, despite barely knowing each other. But when he thought Dory was being devoured in the pipes, he cried, along with Destiny. Bailey was willing enough to help Dory by jumping over his wall into the ocean. He is also seen at the end playing hide and seek with Dory and her friends. Bruce, Anchor, and Chum Dory appears to maintain a friendly relationship with the sharks, becoming part of their club, although the trio do not appear in Finding Dory. Hank Dory appears to have a decent friendship with Hank, despite the latter's crankiness. When she first met him in Quarantine, Hank was desperate to get her tag so he could take the transport truck to Cleveland. Instead, he reluctantly took Dory to a guide-map of the Marine Life Institute, via a coffee pot, in exchange for the tag. At first, Hank is very unfriendly with Dory; he is often annoyed by her forgetfulness and talkative personality to the point of lashing out, though he appears to make least some effort to keep his temper. However, as the film progressed he gradually began to warm up to her and was notably touched when she said that she'd remember him. Dory was also very hurt when Hank insulted her forgetfulness, coldly telling him, "For a guy with three hearts, you're not very nice!" However, Dory is shown to comfort Hank and help both of them escape from the touch tank, much to the latter's gratefulness. Hank also expressed genuine sorrow over losing Dory when being loaded on the truck, thinking that she suffocated. When she returned and asked him to come back to the ocean with her, he initially refused, sticking to his plan of living alone in Cleveland, but eventually agreed and escaped with her. Hank is now currently a bit more openly friendly with Dory, as well as considerably more patient with her; he is still occasionally annoyed by her forgetfulness and talkativeness, but never to the point of lashing out. Category:Relationships